


The Forge

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Blacksmith - Freeform, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gay Sex, Knights of Naren, Knights of Naren books, M/M, Nathrach, Tarelin, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Nathrach convinces Tarelin to take a break.





	The Forge

Nathrach Ganesan watched the young elven apprentice hammer at the hot metal on his anvil. He had learned a lot since he had been with him. The young elf went from producing barely serviceable swords to creating some of the finest pieces Nathrach had ever seen. Now the elf wanted to give back to the town that had given him so much. A rogue mage as well, the elf had a natural talent for enchanting items. The sword he worked on now had already taken the first few spells to give it power. The power to ward off dragons. Nathrach didn’t think it was possible. The dragons had increased what they called their territory in recent years, and despite Hollowmont making requests to the King in the city to the south, nothing had been done about it. If it continued, the dragons would soon decide the town was theirs as well. An enchanted sword to magically ward them off seemed like a dream, but if anyone could do it, it was Tarelin Windblade.  
  
Nathrach continued watching as the elf hammered the metal into shape, layering in his enchantment spells with each strike. His lithe, muscular body shined with sweat from the heat of the forge, and his muscles strained with each hammer blow. Nathrach felt himself harden as he watched. He made no attempt to hide his growing desire, leaning his ass against the workbench that lined the one wall of the forge and folding his arms over his chest.  
  
One glance from Tarelin showed he had noticed. He flashed a quick smile, “I’m almost ready for a break.”  
  
Nathrach nodded as he watched Tarelin take the sword he had been working on to the slack tub to cool. The hiss of the rapidly cooling metal being thrust into the water seemed even louder than usual. Tarelin looked at Nathrach and waited for the sound to stop. “A side effect of the magic.”  
  
“Are you sure it’s safe?” Nathrach asked as he stepped towards the elf.  
  
“Completely.”  
  
“What if it falls into the wrong hands?”  
  
“Like I’ve fallen into yours?” Tarelin grinned as he pressed his body up again the blacksmith.  
  
“You know people are talking. Elves should stick to elves and humans should stick to humans.”  
  
“They can talk all they want. We won’t be having children so I don’t see what the big deal is.” Tarelin looked up to kiss the tall blacksmith.  
  
Nathrach quickly forgot the things his brother had said to him earlier that day as the elf’s supple lips pressed against his own. For a moment, nothing else mattered. His lover’s tongue darted between his lips, and Nathrach deepened the kiss between them. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought the elf had cast an enchantment spell on him as well, but spells weren’t easily cast with someone else’s tongue exploring the mouth that was casting.  
  
Nathrach rested his hands on his apprentice’s ass, and pulled him tighter against him, immediately feeling Tarelin’s own excitement. He rolled his hips against the elf, grinding their hard cocks against each other through their clothes.  
  
“Oh, that feels so good, Nath,” Tarelin whispered breathlessly between kisses.  
  
Nathrach moaned back. It wasn’t like him to lose his words so early in one of their love-making sessions, but having spent a good amount of time watching the elf at the forge, he was already rock hard and ready to go. He pressed against Tarelin, holding him tight against him. He found his words long enough to growl, “I need to be in you.”  
  
Tarelin kissed him, “Here in the forge? Anyone could just walk in.”  
  
Nathrach nodded. They usually didn’t get visitors this late, and when they did, they usually came to the house that Nathrach and Tarelin lived in next to the forge. He knew Tarelin knew this. He broke the kiss and held the elf’s head closer to nibble his ear, knowing full-well what it would do to him.  
  
Tarelin loosened his grip on Nathrach’s upper arms, only to grab them tighter a moment later. A low moan escaped his lips as the blacksmith moved up the lower edge of the elf’s ear up to the pointy tip. He nibbled it lightly and flicked the very tip of it with his tongue. The elf relaxed his grip on his arms again as he leaned into the tall human and moaned lightly. “Please.” His voice was breathless and pleading. “Please,” he repeated as Nathrach moved one of his hands from the elf’s ass to his other ear to caress along the bottom of it. He felt the elf’s heavy breaths as Tarelin leaned against him for support.  
  
While continuing to stimulate Tarelin’s ears, he tightened his grip on the elf’s ass and thrust against him through clothes again.  
  
“Please…” Tarelin’s voice was barely a whisper now.  
  
“Please what?” Nathrach whispered back.  
  
“Please fuck me.”  
  
Nathrach undid his own belt first and pushed down his pants enough to wiggle out of them the rest of the way while he removed Tarelin’s belt. He grabbed the jar of lubricant he kept in one of the workbench drawers just for occasions like these. He pushed the elf’s pants down, freeing his erection. He resisted the urge to take the elf’s cock into his mouth immediately and opened the jar instead. He spread a liberal amount on his own cock and began to stroke himself slowly. He reached up under the elf and began to finger his hole with his lubricated fingers.  
  
Tarelin leaned his head back, holding onto the workbench now for support. He let out a low moan as Nathrach’s mouth covered the tip of his hardened cock. The blacksmith loved the noises he could elicit from his willing apprentice and moaned himself as his lips slid down to the base of Tarelin’s manhood which caused a sharpened gasp from the elf. He pressed his fingers deeper as he slid his lips back to the tip, flicking his tongue along the bottom before pulling completely off. He slid his fingers out as he reached up with his other hand and guided the elf down into his lap wrapping Tarelin’s legs around his own torso and leaving their cocks touching between them. He kissed the elf once more, his tongue darting in and out between heated gasps.  
  
The elf begged in a whisper once more, “Please.”  
  
They weren’t directly in the main work area, but they would still have to wash up after. The forge was rarely a clean place to roll about on the floor, but then washing up could be fun too. Nathrach looked forward to a long night of love-making with the elf, starting with now.  
  
He lifted the elf off his lap just enough to maneuver his cock underneath then slowly lowered him upon it. With the tip in, Tarelin leaned back resting his weight on his hands, giving Nathrach a full view of his body. The elf’s hard muscles quivered in anticipation as the blacksmith guided him lower, filling the elf’s wanting hole, and evoking another long moan from him. The building arousal was almost enough to undo Nathrach. He thrust upward with his hips as he pulled Tarelin’s hips towards himself. The elf cried out in pleasure as Nathrach pulled out then thrust back in. Again the elf cried out, and again Nathrach thrust in. The heat of the forge was nothing compared to the heat the two shared as Nathrach thrust harder and faster. Tarelin’s arms buckled in the excitement, and Nathrach quickly changed positions so that the elf’s shoulders and upper back were on the floor, and his legs were brought up to Nathrach’s chest. Tarelin began stroking his own cock as Nathrach resumed fucking the elf’s ass. He was close and could feel his orgasm building up inside, pressing for release. The elf was close as well. Nathrach slowed the pace, but not the passion. Each thrust felt purposeful and deliberate. He felt the elf’s hole tighten around him as Tarelin called out his name. He pressed in, releasing his load at the same time as Tarelin’s burst out across his rippled abs.  
  
They stayed on the floor holding each other for a moment after Nathrach withdrew. Tarelin peppered his neck with light kisses until Nathrach sat up.  
  
He smiled as he looked down at the naked elf on the floor in front of him. “We’re filthy as fuck. When was the last time we swept the floor out here?”  
  
Tarelin grinned back, “I think it’s been a few days.” He got to his feet and pulled his pants back on. “I’ll go get the bath ready if you want to finish closing everything down for the night.” He gave a small wink before turning to head for the door.  
  
“I’ll be in shortly.” Nathrach pulled on his pants and hurried to finish closing down the forge for the night.

  



End file.
